


It depends

by vividemmajeannation



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividemmajeannation/pseuds/vividemmajeannation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a repost from FF.net. So if you've read it there it's the same here, Just a short little piece about Felicity's inner musings on the way to bring Oliver back to Starling (Season 2, Episode 1).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It depends

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was my first foray into writing fan fiction ever, so please be nice.

Author's Note: my first foray into writing FanFiction ever, so please be nice.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or situations portrayed in this story. Arrow belongs to DC Comics and The CW.

If all of your friends were jumping off a cliff, would you?

It was a rhetorical question, she knows full well it has always been a rhetorical question, used to point out the dangers of groupthink…or possibly peer pressure. Maybe both; actually probably both… she let the thought trail off recognizing the fact that her inner monologue had drifted to a ramble which would stop in 3, 2, 1; and back to the topic at hand. It really was amazing the things the brain chose to focus on when one was engaged in stunts of lunacy.

If all of your friends were jumping off a cliff, would you?

She'd never really given the saying much consideration, taken the answer (which was no, very vehemently NO) for granted; given her current position 12,000 feet above the Pacific ocean waiting to plummet to her death (fine, there was a parachute, and Digg was there so plummeting to her death was likely not the outcome of this exercise) from a plane she was almost certain was left over from the last World War it appears that perhaps that question was due further consideration...actually if the cliff was an option she would infinitely prefer the cliff but alas it was not so.

Mentally bracing herself for Digg's count of 3 (a count which never came by the by) and the subsequent fall she took a moment to really think about her actions. Felicity Smoak, MIT class of '09, computer genius and data retrieval extraordinaire (hacking really is such an ugly word) was currently plummeting towards the Pacific Ocean in an effort to retrieve her OTHER partner in crime from an island named purgatory that was his own private hell … and how had she had time for this introspection? Where on earth is the ground? because she was STILL falling (while simultaneously attempting to glare at Digg, because seriously what happened to 3?)

If all of you of your friends jumped off a cliff, would you?

Given her actions she mentally amended the answer she'd always assumed; reflecting on the two men so had thoroughly interwoven themselves into every part of her once solitary life... it really depended on the friends.


End file.
